


The thing this bastard owes me

by Cate_K1812



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Love Confessions, Surprise Kissing, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cate_K1812/pseuds/Cate_K1812
Summary: Pacifica was on the edge. It’s been a year since the Pines’ twins had last been in Gravity Falls.Before Dipper had left last year, he had confessed his feelings for her, kissed her and then just jumped into the bus and drove off.Pacifica hadn’t even had a chance to answer him, but now he was finally back
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	The thing this bastard owes me

**Author's Note:**

> I've tried forever to write a gravity falls story and the first and only thing I managed to this day is a Dipcifica short. I am amazing... not. I just wrote a 19k word fic about the big four (rotbtd) in like three days but I can't manage anything within the gravity falls fandom. I'm a mess.
> 
> Thanks to my beta bev_crusher1971 <3 even though she once told me she would never read any thing gravity falls.

Pacifica was on the edge. It’s been a year since the Pines’ twins had last been in Gravity Falls. Dipper was in college now and Mabel… who even cared about her. Pacifica didn’t. Well not really because in a way she did. They were friends after all, but right now Dipper was more important.

Before he had left last year, he had confessed his feelings for her, kissed her and then just jumped into the bus and drove off.

Pacifica hadn’t even had a chance to answer him. But now she had had a whole year to consider an answer. And her answer was great. And to top it all off, she had just received a text from Wendy saying that the twins were back.

Pacifica kicked down the front door of the Mystery Shack and shouted loudly, “MASON PINES!!!”

At the desk stood the boy, talking to Wendy. He was wearing his stupid signature dark blue hoodie, long black jeans and his stupid hat. His hair was a little longer than last year, but she didn’t care.

She grabbed him by the shoulder, turned him around and immediately kissed him on the lips.

“You stupid asshole, just telling me you love me and than running off,” she hissed, “At least let me answer! I love you too, Dippeeerrrr…” Looking up and gazing into the big, warm brown eyes, Pacifica realized that the person she had just kissed and confessed to, wasn’t actually Dipper.

“Er… Glad to hear that… Dipper will be even happier, I think,” Mabel replied with a big awkward grin on her face.

A shrill squeal escaped the blond and she stumbled back. From the front Mabel was clearly identifiable as a woman. Her face was soft and round, her white teeth freed from braces and her hair was way shorter than it had been last year. Also, she was wearing her brother’s clothes.

“W-w-w-why are you wearing Dipper’s clothes!?” Pacifica shouted.

Mabel looked down at herself and then chuckled, “Dipper gave the hoodie to me because I was cold on the bus ride earlier. And he just gave me the hat because Ford asked him to help him with something.”

“Grrrr… Fuck…” the blond hissed.

“I just wished I had recorded this,” Wendy muttered.

While Pacifica was still looking for the right words in her mind, she heard heavy steps on the stairs in the back of the Shack and friendly chatter. Then the actual Dipper entered the room. He wore blue jeans and an orange t-shirt and his hair was barely shorter than Mabel’s, yet his face was much less soft and round than hers.

He was carrying a big box which he immediately put down when he saw the Northwest girl.

“Pacifica…” he breathed and scratched the back of his neck, “What… what are you doing here?”

“I…” she muttered and somehow her well thought through plan was no more. So she just started to say – or rather shout – the exact same thing she had said to Dipper’s picture last year after he had left, “Listen here, Pines! If you think you can just run off without even giving me a chance to answer then… well you are kinda right, because you did run off, but this won’t happen again! I love you, Dipper Pines! And my confession is way better and more valid than yours because I actually told you in front of people.”

Dipper’s face was scarlet colored. Covering his face with his hand, he reached for the baseball cap he had given his sister earlier and hid his face with it.

“You didn’t just change your mind within a year, did you?” Pacifica asked teasingly but only to hide her fear that his feelings had actually changed.

“No… no… it’s just…” Dipper stuttered, “I was nervous to see you again… and actually… I’m incredibly happy to hear you say that.”

Pacifica smiled relieved and ran her fingers through her hair.

“You should have seen how she stormed in here,” Wendy started to tell her friend, “All shouting and angry. Even called you Mason.”

“Oh, so that was that,” Dipper muttered.

“Yeah, busting into here, shouting around. Kissing certain twin sisters…” Wendy continued.

Mabel just chuckled, but now it was Pacifica whose face color changed to a dark red.

“Let’s just not talk about this… ever again,” the blond hissed.

“I liked it,” Mabel giggled and even Dipper had to smile.

“I hate each and every one of you,” Pacifica said and turned her back to Wendy and Mabel. She grabbed Dipper’s arm and pulled him with her to the door, “And we are going to have a date now! You owe me like 30 of those. Come on now!”

He didn’t talk back and let himself get dragged out. The last thing he showed his sister, was a victorious gesture, then the door closed.

“So…” Wendy muttered, “Is she really such a good kisser?”

“Surprisingly yes,” Mabel replied. “Dipper is lucky. And having Pacifica as a sister-in-law is an actual treat, don’t you think?”

“I don’t think so,” Wendy retorted amused.

Mabel just grinned. This summer would be amazing. The last two years Dipper had just been whining about his feelings for Pacifica and he finally got what he had wanted.

“Well, let this summer begin!”


End file.
